1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ornamental window treatment. More specifically the present invention relates to making and installing swags, jabots, valances in decorative arrangements that are easy to install and remove, and are also adjustable to suit a variety of styles and window sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ornamental window treatments such as swags, valances and jabots are popular in decorating windows in residences and commercial buildings. Such window treatments can include one or more swags that drape down from a top support such as a curtain rod and can have jabots that hang at each end to provide a decorative treatment of a window. The swags may overlap one over the other or a center swag overlaps swags on adjacent sides. In other words, the swags can overlap in line either from left to right or right to left. The jabots may overlap the swags or extend from under the swags.
Such window treatments are typically custom made and require a specialist to construct the swags as well as arrange a particular style. Additionally, these window treatments cannot be easily removed and therefore are difficult to wash. The styling and installation required to create a custom valance is a fairly complex matter and typically requires years of experience as well as trial and error in order to provide a decorative window treatment using swags and jabots. Furthermore, such custom made window treatments can be very expensive since they need to be custom made.
Designing swags is often a difficult task since often times swags are cut out from material by a trial and error method until the desired size swag is achieved. This may lead to unnecessary material being cut away and therefore the task of even making a swag can be time consuming and extremely difficult. Various templates for making swags have been proposed, however, such templates tend to have complex shapes and curves making it difficult for and ordinary user to utilize. Even after the swag material has been cut to shape, it is then a time consuming job to form the traditional swag pattern and to sew it into proper shape.
These and other types of swags and window treatments disclosed in the prior art do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of my method and apparatus for making window treatments such as swags, valances and jabots. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the method and apparatus for making window treatments of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an easy-to-use template that would allow anyone to quickly create custom made swags, valances, jabots and window treatment accessories to suit any width or size of window.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a system that makes it easy for the user to install and remove such decorative window treatments in order to allow the user to wash, replace, move or re-design the window treatment arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easy method of attaching and installing swags, jabots, valances and window treatment accessories on any type of a window.